


[Podfic] Good Behaviour

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:The plants know what fate awaits them if they're bad. But sometimes, if they're very good, there is also a reward.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Good Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291679) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dwrwa7lwuh48245/GO_Good_Behaviour.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the MY TURN Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> During other Voiceteam 2020 challenges this story had also been recorded by:
> 
> [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24310978)


End file.
